Crafting Recipes
There are a total of 40 crafting recipes so far, each crafting recipe requires its own Crafting Materials. However, not all 40 crafting recipes are discovered yet and we do not have enough information on them so currently we are relying on a Crafting Guide created by a Discord user (Name Concealed for now) Confirmed Recipes These are the recipes that are crafted and confirmed using the ff.allrecipes and ff.viewrecipe commands Confirmed Recipes: * Ant Meat Ingredients: 1x Mansion Ant, 1x Iron Dagger, 10x Darkroot, 25x Coal Ore Possible Results: ''Ant Meat'', Mansion Ant, Coal Ore * Enchanted Spectacles Ingredients: 1x Spectacles, 1x Ranger Spectacles, 1x Seer's Pendant I, 25x Gold Bar Possible Results: ''Enchanted Spectacles'', Ranger Spectacles, Spectacles, Scraps * Hammer Knight's Hammer Ingredients: 15x Hammer Scraps, 60x Scraps, 3x Lantern Mechanism, 1x Boomer Core Possible Results: ''Hammer Knight's Hammer'' * Nightmare Prowler Hat Ingredients: 1x Tomb Prowler Hat, 1x Pureblood Dagger, 59x Corrupt Stone, 666x Rat Token Possible Results: ''Nightmare Prowler Hat'', Replication Fear * Omega Glow Friend Ingredients: 500x Glow Friend, 4x Dragonroot, 2x First Knight's Rooted Soul, 25x Boomer Core Possible Results: ''Omega Glow Friend'', First Knight's Rooted Soul * Pallid Chum / Polychromatic Grubsharks Ingredients: 1x Sky Blue Wurmlings, 15x Multicolored Fish Bait, 5x Coldwater Shrimp, 1x Bonefish Possible Results: ''Pallid Chum'', Flax Lurefins, ''Polychromatic Grubsharks'' * Polychromatic Grubsharks Ingredients: 2x Pallid Chum, 2x Red Torpedo Fishling, 2x Crystal Lures, 1x Shark Possible Results: ''Polychromatic Grubsharks'', Purple Fish Jellies * Rusted Coin Scythe (Bleed Enhancement 1) Ingredients: 1x Rusted Coin Scythe, 25x Maroon Pincers, 1x Dragonroot, 1x Fish of Rage Possible Results: [[Rusted Coin Scythe (Bleed Enhancement 1)|''Rusted Coin Scythe (Bleed Enhancement 1)]] * 'Strangeman's Shell' Ingredients: 100x Shell, 15x Plastic Shell, 40x Shrimp, 1x Strangeman's Mushroom Possible Results: [[Strangeman's Shell|''Strangeman's Shell]], Strangeman's Flower * The Health Invention Ver. 1 Ingredients: 100x Honey Mushroom, 2x Fire Guild Knight Platebody, 50x Lantern Mechanism, 14x Buttered Greens with Extra Butter Possible Results: ''The Health Invention Ver. 1'', Bad Dust, Lemon Flower * Western-style Portabatos Ingredients: 25x Coal Ore, 10x Toad Tom's Soup, 5x Portabato Mushroom, 1x Magma Brain Chunks Possible Results: ''Western-style Portabatos'', Coal Ore, Bad Dust Incomplete Recipes Recipes that have compatible crafting materials but lack proof from the ff.allrecipes and ff.viewrecipe commands will be shown here. Crafting materials used here will still be counted as Unused Crafting Materials. Incomplete Recipes: N/A Unused Crafting Materials Through the process of elimination these materials have been left out and can be used to figure out and confirm the remaining recipes Algae Worm 0/1 Bad Dust 0/1 Bass 0/1 Beet'zo Seeds 0/1 Bluenal Feather 0/1 Boomba Mushroom 0/1 Bronze Rapier 0/1 Bronze Scimatar 0/1 Candy Crumbs 0/1 Dream Mushroom 0/1 Frail Wooden Sword 0/1 Frester Feather 0/1 Glow Friend 1/3 Iron Rapier 0/1 Rat Dog 0/1 Rat Token 1/2 Ratdog Tooth 0/1 Scraps 1/2 Book of Corrupted Tales 0/1 Clock 0/1 Crystal Lures 1/3 Data 0/1 Dragon Dice 0/1 Frozen Lake Gooble 0/2 Fruit of Nightmares 0/1 Fruitstack 0/1 Golden Ticketfish 0/1 Goliath Algae Worm 0/1 Hungry Flower 0/1 Jerk Toothpaste 0/1 Jester Mechanism 0/2 Maroon Mushroom 0/2 Nightmare Flower 0/1 Nightmare Mushroom 0/1 Onyx Bar 0/3 Pendulum Plant Pendant 0/1 Plum Juice 0/1 Poison Ogre Mushroom Batch 0/2 Radiant Sapling 0/1 Ratboy Secrets 0/1 Remnants of Chewing 0/1 Replication Fear 0/1 Running Man 0/2 Spiker Core 0/1 Spurtle Mushroom 0/1 Target Mushroom 0/1 Alchemy Lab 0/2 Changing Machine 0/1 Darktoad Spellbook 0/1 Dragonroot 2/7 Flax Lurefins 0/1 Freedom Cube 0/1 Grateful Frog 0/1 Hidden Key 0/1 Horror Conduit 0/1 Marksman's Rifle 0/1 Sapphire Stone Staff 0/2 Sky Blue Wurmlings 1/2 Strangeman's Shell 0/2 Twig Screech 0/1 Algae Lure ? Brainstaff 0/1 Caught Man 0/1 Draitfish Bait ? Fantastic Greatsword 0/1 Fish-Bot Decoy ? Frontier Stone 0/3 Gift World 0/3 Gilded Rifle 0/1 King of the Sea 0/1 Lonely Fish 0/1 Meeting Remnant 0/1 Minion 0/1 Mr.58's Sword 0/1 Nature's Wrath Spellbook 0/1 Polychromatic Grubsharks 0/2 Radiant Medallion 0/1 Road Radio 0/1 Tri-Blade Shifter 0/3 U-Life Platebody 0/1 The Jade Twin 0/1 Staff of Dreams 0/1